


Bedtime for Bette

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Does anyone care? Probably not but gotta get that Continuity, Domestic Fluff, Every month is FF in this house, F/F, Not the undead detective AU because we reference Bette actually having body heat, This is really more of a Femslash February thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Helena tries to convince her sleepy, snuggly girlfriend to go to bed.





	Bedtime for Bette

Bette lay her head in Helena’s lap, her eyelids lightly shut. Absently, Helena ran her fingers along Bette’s hair, gently caressing, twisting, untwisting, fluffing, and smoothing. Bette sighed in contentment and yawned. A moment later, despite herself, Helena did the same. 

Bette shifted, her eyes still closed. “I read a study that said yawns’re more contagious if the people are close. It’s an expression of empathy.”

“It’s also an expression of tiredness,” Helena said. “You should go to bed.”

“Mm.” Bette slowly pushed herself up a few inches above Helena’s lap, her eyes opening. “Are you going to join me?”

Helena rustled the stack of papers she was halfway through grading in answer. 

“Need any help?”

Helena smiled. “Nah, just go to sleep.”

Bette lowered herself back down again.

“In the bed.”

“Aww.” Bette nuzzled Helena’s arm like a cat. “But you’re so warm and soft!”

Helena shook her arm. “You’ll warm up the bed fine after a few minutes.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Bette said, slowly pulling herself upright. “A smokin’ hot babe.”

Helena rolled her eyes. 

Bette yawned again as she stood up, stretching. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Uh-huh. Shoo!” Helena waved her off with the just-finished paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: literally as I first wrote Bette yawning, I yawned. Which came first, the yawn or the sentence? I genuinely do not know and I'm a bit concerned.
> 
> I still don't know how to finish things, which is a big problem when I'm limiting myself (this is 200 words precisely because I was trying for a drabble and it got too long).


End file.
